the dark days
by lesleytonyb
Summary: this is a story about Edwards time away from carlise and Esme, it was a dark time for Edward and a time that changed him forever.


**The dark day's**

Edward stood on the corner of a dark and quiet alley way, the noisy pub across the street was the meeting place of many criminals, whores and opium addicts. The man that he had followed here was the worst kind of criminal. His thoughts were so disgusting that Edward has literally cringed as the man had passed him in the street. A drunken lady stumbled out of the pub and walked towards Edward.

"Hello darling, you looking for a good time" she slurred. She was obviously a lady of the night. Edward nearly laughed, if he were to have a good time with her she would not live to tell the tale.

"No, thank you miss" he answered politely. He had no time for whores, he would never hurt one, they were only trying to make a living, but still Edward did not approve. The lady looked upset as she walked slowly away. Edward listened to her thoughts. She was worrying about money, she had a little boy at home, and no money to feed him.

"Excuse me miss" Edward called after her. She turned back with a coy smile on her face. "Did you change your mind?" she asked expectantly.

"No, but I'd like you to have this" he held out a few pennies in his palm. She could get enough food for her son and herself for that. She smiled and took the coins. "Thank you sir, thank you very much" she said as she backed away from me down the long dark street. She turned and hurried away. Just then the man that Edward had been waiting for stumbled out of the pub, he saw the lady and followed after her, unaware that he too was being followed. The man was planning his attack, he would wait till she was somewhere quiet, he would grab her, rape her then slit her throat with the kitchen knife he carried in his coat pocket. The girl was weak and drunk, she would not stand a chance against him. Edward was close behind him now, silent. The lady turned down an unlit street. Her pursuer did so too. As soon as he was sure no-one could see, Edward grabbed the man from behind, he let out a surprised yelp, he was so frightened that he could not think coherently, this was a good thing for Edward as he often felt guilty if his victims were to scared. The man tried to fight, but it was futile. His strength was only a fraction of Edwards, he did not stand a chance. The man screamed as Edwards razor sharp teeth tore into his neck, slicing his jugular vein. Blood pored out of the wound, but none was wasted, Edward drank thirstily, it had been a while since he last hunted. The man did not taste good, his blood was contaminated by the large amount of alcohol he had consumed. But blood was blood, as long as it cured the burn in his throat Edward was happy. Happyish anyway, he missed his family, but could not return to them. They didn't understand him, his father Carlisle wanted to change him into something he was not, and though Edward loved him a great deal, he was not prepared to change for him, so he had left and travelled to London. Edward could not deny what he was, he was a vampire. And vampire's need to drink human blood, feeding off of animals just wasn't natural. For ten years Edward had resisted human blood, to keep Carlisle happy, but he could no longer stomach it, the burn was unbearable. Right now though Edwards throat did not feel dry and did not burn. The mans blood was finished and Edward looked around for a place to hide his corpse. He threw him into the Thames, he would probably be found in the next few days, but that didn't matter, it was quite a regular occurrence to find a dead person floating in the river, it would arouse no suspicion.

Edward headed home, well home for the moment anyway. He was renting a small third story room in a large house, it was noisy and messy but it was somewhere to stay. He had a small bed in his room, not that he would need it, but it was good for appearances. He also had a dresser, a wardrobe and a table with a chair. He could afford much better accommodation but he did not want to draw attention to himself by renting a big expensive house. Edward sat looking out of his dirty window. The streets below him would get light soon, then Edward would have to sit in this room all day hiding from the sun. it was so depressing. But at least he has his books, he loved to read. Edward found when he opened the pages of a good book he was no longer sitting in a damp little room, he was somewhere magical and nice. Books were the only thing that got him through the daylight hours. He laid back on the hard uncomfortable bed and started to read.

The day passed quickly and Edward got ready for another noisy London night. He dressed in clothes that didn't make him stand out in any way, they were not super expensive, but not cheap either. He spent a lot of effort trying to blend in with everyone else. He hated it, he should not have to blend with the humans, he despised them and there silly mundane thoughts. The majority of them spent the whole day thinking of nothing but themselves. They were the most selfish creatures on the planet. Edward did not like them one bit, although he used to be one. And they certainly didn't like him. Whenever one came near to him who was sober, they could sense the danger radiating from him and quickly moved away. Usually though they were too drunk to sense anything. All the respectable humans who did not spend their entire lives drinking and smoking had long gone home by the time Edward came out of his room. He walked down the street unsure what to do with himself, it was a lonely life he lead. A little further along the little cobbled side street he heard a scream. It was a short, yet terrified scream, he was not thirsty so considered ignoring it, but something told him that he should go and take a look anyway. Edward ran over the rooftops, careful not to let anyone see him, he soon found the source of the scream. A young woman was being held down in the floor by a large and ugly man. She was no longer screaming as he had his dirty hand covering her mouth, he struggled trying to pull up her dress with the other hand. Edward was not thirsty, but he could not leave this horrible man alive. He jumped down, taking no care to be quiet, there was no need to be really. The man turned and gave him an angry look, he was disappointed that his plans had been interrupted. Edward wasted no time in killing the man, he felt guilty as he heard the fear in the mans thoughts, but he assured himself that this man deserved to feel fear, he had made others feel it often enough. As the mans thoughts died away with his life, another train of thoughts became louder. `oh my god, oh my god, what is he doing`. It was the girl. Why had she not run away yet, usually when Edward got the baddies the good guys ran like the wind, they never stayed to watch what happened next. he dropped the man, half drained to the floor and turned to the girl, it was difficult for him to snap out of hunting mode, luckily he was not thirsty or he would never have managed it. She was on the floor, breathing hard with fear. She still didn't run, she just sat there staring at Edward. This girl was different she was worried incase Edward got hurt, silly girl. She wanted to say thank you to him for helping her. Edward was confused This was not normal human behaviour. The girl slowly stood up, Edward wiped away the small amount of blood from his lips. The girl was scared of Edward, a part of her mind was telling her to run away from the monster before her, but she could not. She was too curious for one thing and too grateful for another. Neither of them said anything, they were not sure what to say. The girl suddenly gasped, she had just realised how very attractive the Edward was, yes he was a monster but he was amazingly beautiful. Edward was used to this reaction from humans, they all found him attractive. What he was not used to was that he found her attractive too. he had never before seen a human that he found good looking. he had came across loads who's blood he had wanted, but never their looks. She took a step towards him tentatively.

"thank you" she said, her voice was shaking slightly.

"you are welcome" Edward answered whilst staring into her eyes.

"What is your name?" she asked, moving closer still.

"My name is Edward Cullen, are you ok?"

"Yes thank you, thank you so much, my name is Maria, Maria Dalton. What did you do to that man, I'm not complaining just curious" she sounded genuinely interested.

"Are you not afraid of me" Edward asked confused.

"No"

"Why?"

"Well if you were going to hurt me you would have done it already, why would you save my life only to end it". It was a good question and one that left Edward speechless. Humans didn't speak to him much. He took in the pretty girls appearance, she was short and slim with long chestnut hair, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. She was shivering with the cold. Her coat must have gotten lost in her struggle with the man. Edward immediately took off his coat and handed it to her. She accepted and put it on quickly. "Thank you Edward".

"Are you feeling sick, or dizzy" he asked.

"No I feel fine now, I should be getting home now" she said. "Have you eaten anything today" he asked, he could hear her thoughts, she wanted to ask him to go to dinner with her, but of course would never be so forward. Edward found that he wanted to go with her, so saved her the embarrassment by asking her himself. Maria smiled and took his hand, she paid no attention to the cold, hard texture of his skin. They walked through the dark streets to a little restaurant that Edward knew, of course he would not be eating himself, but he could enjoy her company whilst she ate.

At a small candle lit table in the corner of the room, Maria was full of questions all of which Edward answered honestly, there was no point in lying to Maria, she had already seen him feed, it didn't take much imagination to figure out what he was. Maria was not frightened more just nervous. Edward was like nothing she had seen before. Of course she had heard of vampires, everyone had. But she had never really believed in their existence, only really old people believe stuff like that. And now here she was sitting in a posh restaurant having dinner with one. And oh my lord was he handsome, he was the most attractive man she had met. Edward also seemed very smart, polite and he must have a lot of money to bring her to such a luxurious place as this. If he were not a bloodsucking monster he would make the perfect husband. Maria wondered if he could make a good one anyway.

After Maria was fed and happy the couple left the restaurant and Edward was getting ready to say his goodbyes to her, he was a little sad to be letting her leave, he had never liked anyone in the way he liked Maria before, she was amusing, funny and beautiful. Three things Edward never expected to find in a human. They stopped at the end of the street and turned to each other. It was clear in both of their eyes that neither wanted to say goodbye.

"Do you want to come back to my home for a cup of tea, I'd walk you home afterwards of course". this made Maria smile the most angelic smile Edward could imagine, he smiled back and heard Maria's heart rate speed up slightly, this gave Edward a secret satisfaction, he liked that he made her excited. Back at his room Maria sat down on the small bed and Edward put the kettle on the stove. He hated the smell of tea, hideous stuff, but humans seemed to love it, so he would endure the terrible smell for Maria. The two of them spoke for hours, Edward could not believe how intelligent she was, and she seemed so much older than her 19 years. Edward was scared though, he really liked this girl. But could he touch her? He wanted to, a lot, but would he hurt her?

"can I touch you?" Maria asked, Edward was pleased she had asked. She could not do any harm by touching him. He nodded and stayed very still, he was not thirsty, so he thought that he could handle her close proximity. she reached up quickly, but hesitated just before she touched him, Edward could hear that she was a little frightened. He closed his eyes. She gently placed one hand either side of his face. Her hands felt amazing, the heat that flooded Edwards face was wonderful. He breathed in a shaky breath and opened his eyes, Maria's face was inches from his. She felt like she was being drawn towards him, his beauty was irresistible. she had to touch him, had to kiss him. His eyes were a deep red, which should have scared her, but didn't. his eyes were lovely. He stared back at her, making her feeling dizzy with desire. She had to have him, there were no other options, she needed this man, and she needed him now. She closed the space between them in an instant. His lips were cold and hard and she felt his whole body tense when she kissed him, after a moment though, he kissed back. He was an amazing kisser and made her feel quite breathless. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him harder. She was totally bemused by him now, and there wasn't a lot that could stop her getting what she wanted now. Edward was concentrating very hard. He wanted to give himself up to the passion inside of him, but he couldn't. He had to stay in control of the situation, he could not lose his cool even for one second, any lapse in concentration could cost Maria her life. But Edward was pretty sure he could handle it.

He stroked her hair and she grabbed two fistfuls of his, he didn't mind there was no way she could hurt him. She laid back on the bed pulling him down with her. Edward was very careful not to put any of his weight on her, it was difficult when laying on top of her, but he managed it. Maria was ablaze with passion, Edward could see that she really wanted him. And he wanted her too. She started undoing the buttons on her blouse, he followed suit. When they were both naked, she pulled him roughly back towards her, he took three deep breaths trying to calm himself down a little. He entered her very, very slowly and she moaned underneath him. It was very difficult for Edward to keep his head, it was mind over matter. Maria on the other hand had completely lost control, she groaned and gripped the bed sheets as he thrust carefully inside her. Maria wanted him to go harder but he didn't, she tried grabbing his arse and pulling him deeper inside her but he didn't seem to respond. She was getting a little frustrated when he suddenly gasped and sped up. At first she was pleased but then, ouch. He was hurting her. She looked up into his eyes, they were wild with passion. He was grunting with each thrust. Maria tried to move away from him but he held her in place, she could not fight him off. Edward did not notice that he was hurting her, he mistook her cries of pain for ones of pleasure. These humans are more endurable that I thought, he mused to himself. And he upped the pace a little. He was close to climax when Maria suddenly fell limp under him. Edward stopped immediately, what was wrong with her?

"Maria, what's wrong" panic gripping him, he shook her very gently. Her head lolled around as he did so. He listened for her heartbeat, there was none. He pulled out of her. Oh my god, oh my god he thought, he had killed her. He must have broken something inside. He went to hard by accident, he didn't realise that he was going to fast. He sat up and put his hands over his face. He hated himself right now, he should have been more careful, no he should not have done this at all. The guilt crawled over his body like a thousand spiders. He knew it would be dangerous for Maria, but he done it anyway. He felt he was the worst excuse of a man ever. He quickly re-dressed, he would leave London and go back to Chicago, back to Carlisle and Esme. He would accept their way of life if it meant he would never have to take another humans life again. He covered Maria's dead body with a bed sheet and left through the window. He wanted to die, but that was nearly impossible. He walked through the dark streets feeling nothing but hate and disgust for himself. He decided there and then that he would never again touch a human, he would not feed on them and he would definitely not ever have sex with one again. No matter how beautiful they were. He was a monster for killing Maria, he did not deserve to be alive. Humans were strictly off limits, he promised himself silently that in all his existence he would never, never go anywhere near a human girl again, he would not even look at one, no matter how sweet or smart she was. He swore he would never tell anyone about this incident, not even Carlisle, bit it would never happen again.


End file.
